


Not The President

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, Insults, Sexting, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: Donal Trump asks Hillary Clinton a question. It escalates.





	Not The President

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am very sorry for this, except that I'm not.

_Trump sent an image_

Trump: What the fuck is this?

Clinton: Ever heard of photoshop? Yes, some of the republicans are actually smart enough to use it. It amazes me too, but that's just how it is

Trump: What was on the shirt originally?

Clinton: Not the president

Trump: I'm serious, what was on the shirt?

Clinton: Nasty woman. Isn't this cool? I took an insult from you, turned it into something positive and used it to raise money for planned parenthood. Isn't this frustrating?

Trump: I am the president and you are not. Isn't this frustrating?

Clinton: Oh no, in the nine months since the election, I didn't notice that you won. Thanks for that information.

Trump: Aren't you frustrated? Not even a little bit?

Clinton: Not really. I've come to peace with it. America is dumb and racist and can't handle that a black president has actually done good so they elect a white (orange) president who will destroy everything good the black president has done, and they don't care because at least that piece of shit is a white rich cishet man and that is everything that is important, right? Doesn't matter that this man has no clue about politics and is a sexual offender, because at least he's not a woman.

Trump: For someone who says they're not frustrated you sound pretty frustrated

Clinton: I'm maybe a little bit frustrated.

Trump: Because I am president and you are not?

Clinton: Yes, because you are president and I am not.

Trump: Can you say that again?

Clinton: You are president and I am not. You won. I lost.

Trump: That's right. I won. You lost. You're a loser

Clinton: You like that, don't you? Does that turn you on? When your enemies act all submissive and admit that you're better than them?

Trump: I already know that I'm better than my enemies. Better than anyone, actually.

_Clinton sent a voice message_

Clinton: Does this turn you on? Does this make you hard? Do you get off on that?

Trump: Say it again

Clinton: You really think I'm making it that easy for you?

Trump: Come on you fucking piece of shit, just admit that I'm better than you

Clinton: Okay, fine. You win. You always win. Especially if it's against me. I should have never run for president. I never had a real chance. I'm just a lying piece of shit who would've ruined the country, and we all can be glad that you won in the end.

Trump: Continue

Clinton: You're smart. You're a great leader. You have stamina. You know what's best for America. You probably have a big dick.

Trump: Fucking continue

Clinton: I'm nothing. I'm worthless. I'm a lying bitch who deserves to die. You were right about everything. I am a nasty woman. Planned parenthood and gun control are bullshit. Obama was a shit president.

Trump: Don't talk about Obama. Talk about how I'm better than you

Clinton: Oh, you're so much better than me. You're smarter. You're more competent. You have more class. You are a honest good man while I'm just a lying dumb bitch who doesn't give a shit about anyone but myself. And I deserved to lose. I've had it coming.

Clinton: You still there?

Trump: Yes, of course I'm still there. Dumb bitch

Clinton: Did you come?

Trump: What makes you think I jacked off?

Clinton: I'm not that dumb...

Trump: You just said you're dumb

Clinton: Yes but I only said that to get you off. I'm a lying bitch, remember?

Trump: Why would you want to get me off? You hate me

Clinton: Do I?

Trump: Don't you? Of course you do. Don't try to confuse me

Clinton: I just think it's funny

Trump: Do you now mean getting me off or confusing me?

Clinton: Both

Trump: Well what would Bill think of that?

Clinton: Hold on a minute I'm gonna ask him

Trump: Wait, really?

_Clinton sent a voice message_

Trump: I don't know what to say to that

Clinton: Wow. The great Trump admits that he doesn't know something

Trump: I don't think you can say anything against me anymore. You just basically became my bitch to get me off

Clinton: Well I can say that you just got off to your arch enemy acting like your bitch. You got turned on when I said that you are president and I am not. You have some weird kinks mate

Trump: Just shut the fuck up. I liked you better when you acted like a bitch

Clinton: We could make an arrangement, you know? I become your bitch and you resign

Trump: yeah right...

Clinton: Is that a yes?

Trump: No! What the fuck are you thinking?

Clinton: I'm thinking about how you really should resign

Trump: Can you please just never talk to me again except when you act like my bitch?

Clinton: I'm just gonna break that rule right away. Hey, did you notice that you just said "please". Almost like you were a civilized and rational and polite human being. Imagine that, lol

Trump: ...

Trump: Don't break that rule again or it will have consequences

Clinton: Yes, Sir

Trump: What the fuck?

Clinton: Well you were the one who said that I should act like your bitch. Are you okay with Sir or should I call you daddy.

Trump: That's just creepy and gross

Clinton: You know who else is creepy and gross?

Trump: Bitch don't even think about saying it

Clinton: Okay, Sir

Trump: Okay the Sir thing is kind of hot

Clinton: The question is though: What do I get from being your bitch if you don't resign?

Trump: You are allowed to be my bitch? I'm pretty sure many women would die for this

Clinton: I'm not "many women"

Trump: No you're a fucking worthless piece of shit

Clinton: Sure, whatever you say. And other women aren't worthless pieces of shit?

Trump: Most of them not, no

Clinton: Whatever. What do I get for being your bitch?

Trump: What do you want?

Clinton: I want you to resign

Trump: Well I won't do that

Clinton: Then make gun laws and support planned parenthood

Trump: No

Clinton: Just gun laws?

Trump: No

Clinton: Just planned parenthood?

Trump: No

Clinton: Fire Mike Pence?

Trump: Okay

Clinton: Wait really?

Trump: He's replaceable

Clinton: Nice. Please replace him with someone who doesn't think gay people should be "cured" with shock therapy

Trump: Fine by me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the context btw
> 
> https://twitter.com/glenn_mcneil/status/962751991511318528?s=21


End file.
